Mount Cashmore (Hodkinator)
Mount Cashmore Premiered: March 31, 2010 Number of Episodes: 1 Last Episode: Episode 1 Stats Total Money Won: $0 Most Money Won: $0 Walks: 0 Wins: 0 Losses: 1 Status: Cancelled Mount Cashmore (stylized as Mount Ca$hmor€) was a netgame created by Hodkinator. The game was loosely based on Tam Pyramid Challenge. __TOC__ Gameplay The point of Mount Ca$hmor€ was to make it to the top of a pyramid containing nine levels by finding the "Clear" square on each one. The first level haa ten squares, the second haa nine, and so on. Any player who made it to the top wins the game, along with a $2,000,000 bonus. Along with the Clear square, each level had a variety of other squares. There were 30 cash squares dispersed throughout the pyramid, each adding to the player's total. There was also one skull square per level; any player who found this square lost a life. The game started out with three lives, and any player who lost all their lives walked away with the Game Over Pot (see below). Along with these squares, there were six special squares. These were: *'Skull Seeker': The contestant had the chance to add $50,000 to their winnings if they can correctly unveil the Skull space on the level they are on, as well as gaining immunity from that Skull. The jackpot increases by $5,000 each time this square is not won. This Square was only found on Levels 1 to 3. *'Ca$h Crash': If this square was revealed, the contestants winnings were instantly reset to $0. This Square was usually found in Levels 2 to 6. *'Gambler's Luck': This square had 3 panels within it numbered 1 to 3. One square contained a +x%, which increases the contestant's winnings by a random percentage between 10% and 90%, one square contains a -x%, which was the opposite to +x%, and the third square was a Bounty square, which added a random amount between $1000 and $50,000. *'Gatorade® Decimalizer': If the contestant chose to play this optional square, they are asked a general knowledge question, which if answered correctly multiplies their winnings by a random decimal between 1.1 and 2.0. Answering incorrectly DIVIDES the winnings by the same decimal. There was no penalty for skipping this square, which is located on Level 4. *'Host's Deal': The host offers a cash amount to the contestant to leave the game immediately. The amount was determined by a formula known only to the creators, and the square was normally found on Level 5. *'Fatal Trap': If this square was revealed, the contestant left instantly with nothing. This square could be found anywhere within the first 8 levels and was unveiled on the only playing. If the contestant was too nervous about continuing on, s/he could quit after finding the Clear square on anywhere from levels 3-7. Level 9 Level 9 was special in that it only has two squares: Clear, and Game Over. If the Clear space was picked, the contestant advanced to Level 10 and won an extra $2,000,000. If Game Over was selected, the contestant's game was immediately over, although they kept any winnings up to that point. Game Over Pot The Game Over pot was the amount won if the player lost all three lives. It changed each level as such: *Levels 1-3: 0% *Level 4: 5% *Level 5: 10% *Level 6: 25% *Level 7: 50% *Level 8: 75% *Level 9: 100% Episode Guide *Episode 1 (Pilot) - started on March 31, 2010. The show did not proceed past the pilot owing to similarities to another netgame. Category:Hodkinator's Game Shows Category:Cancelled Netgames